


Big Blue Boyscout

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Multi, Tumblr, Tumblr: Holiday Harbinger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan Alenko is Major Blue, a superhero looking out for the well-being of the citizens of the Citadel. When Cerberus starts to target biotics, he steps into the Commander's territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Blue Boyscout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyshimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/gifts).



> I was indoctrinated by the Holiday Harbinger on tumblr, and my giftee was spicyshimmy. After a small freak-out and starting and stopping a bunch of AUs, I finally got one done. ...you know, a day late, but no one got angry and harvested me, SO. Good deal. XD This is kind of a fusion with DC Comics, but there's at least one Marvel type reference. You can take the girl outta the comics, but not the comics outta the girl. >>;; That totally made sense in my head. @_@ Happy reading.

_Being a superhero is harder than it looks_ , Kaidan thought as he jumped off the building when the glowing eyed villain tossed his hostage. The villain would get away, but he never let a hostage die, and he was not going to start now. His bright, blue biotics flickered to life as he caught the hostage and floated them safely to the ground.

Kaidan placed the other man down. “Are you all right, citizen?” he asked, internally cringing at what he just said.

The hostage seemed amused, grinning a bit and looking at him with bright, blue eyes. “Uh, yeah,” he replied, rubbing his hand over his buzz cut. “I didn't think he'd actually toss me off the building.”

Kaidan frowned at the flippancy in the young man's voice. “Wait, were you up there on _purpose_?”

The grin fell from the ex-maybe-not-so-hostage's face. “What's it to you, big blue boyscout? Don't you have an illusive baddie to catch? What are you doing still talking to me?” he questioned rapidly.

“I'm questioning someone who's being really suspicious for someone I just saved from a five story drop,” Kaidan replied, eying this man suspiciously. “What were you doing up there?”

Before Kaidan could get an answer, there was an explosion a few blocks away. He spun around toward the sound, and when he looked back, the man he had saved was gone. Kaidan scowled at the space that strange man no longer occupied before floating back to the rooftops to run across them to check out that explosion.

* * *

It was another week before there was any sign of the criminal sect nicknamed Cerberus resurfaced. Kaidan almost had less intel on them now than he did in the beginning of the week, but he found out that that the bad guy on the roof went by Kai Leng, and his 'hostage' had been the illustrious John Shepard, the Citadel's eccentric millionaire.

Kaidan found nothing else on Kai Leng's history, but the extranet had plenty on Shepard. He grew up a duct rat, ran with the Reds until he cleaned up his act and came into money overnight. Shepard was the Citadel's most eligible bachelor, but other than that, the information turned into gossip columns like Allers' Datespace or the like, which weren't likely to help him figure out what Shepard had been doing on the rooftop with Kai Leng.

Shutting down his omni-tool, Kaidan glanced over to his closet that held his costume. Maybe Major Blue could do some more good by patrolling than spending more time on this information search that kept turning up dead ends. ...almost like John Shepard wanted to slip under the radar. Time to bring out Major Blue, definitely.

* * *

Somehow, Kaidan had ended up floating in the trees surrounding Shepard's home, the Normandy Estate. He hadn't found a trace of Cerberus activity tonight, but his map function on his omni-tool could tell him how to get to the Normandy Estate. Once he had floated to touch down on the ground, the trouble started, and he narrowly missed being shot by limping butler with a shotgun.

“What the hell? Aren't you Major Blue?” the scruffy man in what, at first glance, looked like a suit, but was really a long-sleeved shirt that had a suit printed on the front. “Why are you creeping around the Normandy?”

“Uhh,” Kaidan began, a bit embarrassed at being caught, but never claimed to be sneaky. “I saved Mr. Shepard the other day, and I was here to see if he was okay?”

The butler gave him a skeptical look before he pressed called up his omni-tool. “EDI, ask boss man what I should do with the big, blue boyscout.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Kaidan protested that nickname, but he was ignored.

“He said invite him in, Jeff. EDI out.”

The man, Jeff, rolled his eyes before looking back to Kaidan. “Well, if you want to snoop around, you're allowed in, it seems,” he replied before adding, “and call me Joker. Only EDI can call me Jeff.”

“Okay...” he muttered in reply as Joker limped away then he followed behind him, into the manor.

* * *

“My savior make house calls now, huh?” Shepard questioned when Kaidan entered the foyer.

He shifted a bit uncomfortably under Shepard's scrutiny. “I wanted to ask you what you know about Cerberus.”

Shepard blinked before snorting a laugh. “You're pretty straightforward,” he answered as he motioned for Kaidan to sit down on the armchair across from himself. “What makes you think I know anything about them? Maybe I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Kaidan had a slight struggle with not sitting on his cape before he made himself comfortable, or at least as comfortable as he could with Shepard eying him the way he was. “You were too calm about the whole situation,” Kaidan said. “And thinking back, I think Kai Leng _knew_ you.”

Shepard seemed impressed, if only for a moment. “Maybe I did, but why should I help you? Isn't Cerberus more the Commander's area of expertise?”

That was true. Kaidan wasn't the only superhero in this city, and until a few weeks ago, he would have left Cerberus to the Commander. Except now, Cerberus was starting to target biotics, those with special powers, and biotics had it hard enough. The police thought the deaths were hate crimes, but Kaidan knew better. He could tell they had been test subjects, and he wasn't going to let that slide.

“Cerberus is studying and hunting biotics now, and that's falling under my jurisdiction,” he replied easily. “And I haven't seen the Commander do much lately. It's like he's fallen off the map.”

For a moment, Kaidan could have sworn he saw Shepard scowl, but it was gone so quick that it couldn't have been. “And you're not going to back down?”

“No.”

“Then come with me, Kaidan Alenko.”

Kaidan froze in shock, looking at Shepard with wide eyes before attempting recover his composure. “Who?”

Shepard rolled his eyes. “Don't try that. I know who your are, Alenko. Get over it,” he said clicking his tongue. “And stop glowing in my foyer. I'll explain everything if you just come with me.”

Kaidan hadn't even noticed his biotics had flared. “How do I know this isn't a trap? Maybe you're the Illusive Man of Cerberus, trying to get me out of the way.”

A snort of laughter came from the doorway, and both men looked over to see Joker covering his mouth with his hand. “Sorry, sirs,” he said then laughed more. “No, but really? Shepard? The illusive bastard? That's gold. EDI, you recording this for later?”

“Of course, Jeff. I record everything unless Shepard says otherwise,” she replied, sounding rather amused for a disembodied voice.

Shepard pinched the bridge of his nose. “Joker, don't you have a job to do?”

“Sure, sure,” Joker said dismissively. “I'll go work on the cars.”

With that, Joker left the room, and Kaidan followed Shepard to the basement, even though he was still wary and suspicious of this millionaire.

* * *

Kaidan just stared at Shepard when they reached his basement. “You're kidding me,” he murmured.

“Nope,” Shepard replied cheekily, popping the P. “Like my...ah, I still haven't named it, and Joker thinks the Commander Cave is a crap name.”

“It kinda is,” Kaidan answered as he looked over the computer panels then turned to look at Shepard. “So, you're the Commander. I'd never have thought...”

“Exactly,” Shepard stated. “That's the point. You should do a better job about your identity.”

Kaidan scowled a little. “No one has figured it out before.”

“Because everyone else is a big stupid jellyfish,” Shepard answered. “I mean, _glasses_? How is that a disguise?”

Kaidan flushed. “Shut up,” he muttered. “Do you still want my help or not?”

“Yes,” he answered with an eye roll. “You're right. Cerberus is experimenting on biotics, and it needs to stop before I can get to the Illusive Man and take him down, once and for all. You in? Because I know where the bases where they keep the biotics are, but I can't get in without a biotic to back me up.”

After a moment of hesitation to contemplate trusting a man who he had only just really met, Kaidan nodded his head. “Count me in.”


End file.
